A need exists for a system to rapidly dehumidify a building without damaging, modifying or destroying a building structure or any of its parts. This system will drastically reduce both the cost and the time needed to restore a building after water damage.
A further need exists for reducing the impact on business interruption during the drying process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.